Just another day at SHEILD
by Nine-Tailed Neko
Summary: Kagome is an agent at S.H.E.I.L.D who has to deal with snow, being late, and Tony Stark First fanfic Hallah!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo, FlowingSakura here as always first fanfic! -does happy dance- **

**Finally got a chance to use mah Pa's laptop XD he's the best. Plzzz give ideas for more short stories or maybe even novels.**

**Disclaimer: I FlowingSakura do not own the Avengers or Inuyasha -tear drop falls down cheek- **

**ENJOY! Review! Tell me if I should continue! Bye Bye!**

The cold winter air sent a shiver down Kagome's back. _I should of brought a hat,_ Kagome thought ruefully. As the snowflakes entangled in waist length, midnight black hair she trudged along, trying not slip on the slippery sidewalks. _Aw man now I'll be late for sure! Should've skipped going to the café for a latte,_ thought Kagome.

Speed-walking Kagome made it to work just in time to notice Tony Stark, teasing Steve Rogers. She sighed, she turned around to leave, but was noticed by a certain mechanic. Tony smirked as he saw his favorite agent try to walk away without being noticed; like always. Still smirking he grabbed her scarf and pulled her next to him earning an 'Eep' in response.

"Hello, Higurashi," Tony purred,"How are you this fine, snowy morning?" Bright crimson was very visible on her face. She hated it when Stark flirted with her. Kagome sighed again. _I this keeps up today he's gonna have a shiner for a week._ Kagome thought grimly

"Go flirt someone else Stark, I have a lot of paperwork to do." Kagome said through gritted teeth, glaring at him when he had a hold of her scarf and put his elbow on her head. Kagome groaned and tried to pry herself from Tony's hold. But Tony was not the type to give up easily.

"Leave her alone Stark, its clear she wants to leave." The mystery shield guy said. Tony pouted and let go of a very peeved Kagome.

"I was just teasing my favorite shorty." He said smiling cockily. He had no idea what he was in for.

_ SLAP!_

Everyone turned around to see what happened, but looked away not surprised about what just happened. Agent Higurashi liked her personal space, but Tony is to dense to figure that out. Angry midnight blue eyes looked at Tony in disbelief. What is wrong with him.

Kagome turned to the blonde male that 'saved' her. "Thanks Steve!" Kagome said happily, that scared the Heck out of him. Darn, those mood swings of hers, Steve thought watching her skip merrily past a knocked out Tony Stark.

He never learns.

**Don't you just love how feisty and spunky Kags is ;P well **

**plzz review be nice or I'm some how gonna delete your review.**

**FLOWING_SAKURA OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

A large pile of paperwork was dumped on Kagome Higurashi's desk. I hate paperwork. This'll take my entire shift. The medic thought ruefully. Her desk made a 'CLANK' when her head pounded itself on it. Flattening the wrinkles in her skirt Kagome left to get a cup of coffee from the break room.

Meanwhile in a lab somewhere, the remaining avengers Bruce, Tony, and Steve were doing to scientific stuff. Except for Captain America he was doodling.

"If I mix this chemical with this chemical it will make a shrink serum." Bruce said holding the serum up to his goggled eyes. This caught Tony's attention. I wonder. The playboy thought picturing a certain black haired SHEILD worker he knew. He smirked at the thought.

"Hey Science Buddy, can I use that serum real quick?" Tony asked crossing his fingers that Bruce would say yes. The hulk gave him a look, but shrugged and handed over the serum. Time to get back at her. Tony thought walking down to the break room.

Kagome put a styrofoam cup under the coffee maker. I'll come back in a few minutes. Kagome thought. This was the perfect moment for Stark to put the shrink serum in Kagome's coffee. Finishing his devilish job Tony quickly ran out of the room when the timer went off.

The poor girl didn't realize anything bad was happening to her as she took a sip of her coffee. When the coffee was finished things started to get bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger.

"STAAAAARK!" Kagome yelled on the top of her lungs. Tony snickered as he entered the room again.

"Yes." He said holding in a laugh. The SHIELD agent may be small right but her glare was still scary.

"WHAT IN THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME!" She screamed in an elfish voice. Ignoring her Tony grabbed a jar, and grabbed Kagome by the scruff of her jacket. Plopping her in the jar Tony quickly ran down to the lab.

"Hey Bruce, can I ask you something?" Tony asked. Bruce turned his attention away from whatever experiment he was doing. Captain America left awhile ago so it was really quiet.

"What is it now Stark?" Bruce asked with a sigh. Tony held up the jar, which held Kagome smashing her small fists into the glass. Bruce looked at Stark with a 'you have got to be kidding me' look.

"Just return her to normal before she kills me." Tony pleaded. Rubbing the bridge of his nose Bruce sighed again.

"It will take a while to put her back to normal so just leave her here 'kay?" Bruce said. Tony nodded in agreement and put down the jar, then sped away. The scientist looked at the shrunken girl.

"This is the third time this week he used a serum of mine on you, what makes him so mad to get back at you?" He asked. Kagome crossed arms.

"I slap him because he's a flirtatious pervert." She responded bluntly. Bruce chuckled.

She truly is one of a kind.


End file.
